Congress of Madapar Official Statuses
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> ! OUTDATED ARTICLE FAM ! <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< The Congress of Madapar was held at the world of Madapar as part of an effort to unite a group of races together to form the First Coalition during the opening years of the Alliance War. The Congress not only brought together the coalition but brought official, galaxy-wide recognition of the great powers and everyone else below them, as a bargaining chip to bring the rival great powers together. Great Powers Great Powers were deemed to be a civilization of extraordinary caliber, with capability to project power through a large sphere of influence, the largest of which being almost 9,200 standard light years at its widest. Great powers have millions of troops, thousands of ships, hundreds of worlds, and the capability to defend all of it, with bustling trade networks and the means to protect them, with great wealth as far as can be seen. Contemporary examples in real life Earth would be countries such as the United States, France, and Russia. The great powers recognized officially by the Congress of Madapar include, ranked by power: #Nukualof #Enossi Empire #Ishamshuk Empire #Insautars #Periscani Middle Powers Middle Powers are capable in their own right and are a respectable force and influence within their region. At times the middle powers may challenge the great powers either directly through conflict or another challenge, through economic competition and rivalry. Middle Powers have respectable militaries and economies to back them up, and often possess specialized trade networks and the means to defend them. Examples of middle powers in real-life Earth would be countries such as Pakistan, Mexico, or Brazil. The middle powers were, in no particular order: #Human #Briareosians #Caeryso #Opikah Minor Powers Minor Powers are somewhat known and can carry some degree of influence in a part of the galaxy, but are not particularly powerful or wealthy. Minor powers may be nothing more than a nuisance to a great or middle power, and others may as well be client states. Others behave more like a traditional barbarian horde - proving to be more than a nuisance to a race but an active threat, for whatever military reason. Examples of minor powers in our time would be countries like Peru, Portugal, or Greece. The minor powers were, in no particular order: #Randi #Singers of Curumo #Ahemaitians #Vidumen #Despertun Micro Powers Micro Powers are in every sense of the word, insignificant. Perhaps only notable for taking up space on the map, and even then may be largely left out or forgotten. Micro Powers tend to be newly-emerged civilizations just getting started, or may be civilizations once much more powerful but beset by economic strife, internal warfare or rampant corruption, or simple disaster of some kind (such as a core world being destroyed in a catastrophic event) Micro powers on real-life Earth would be comparable to many African or Southeast Asian countries. The Micro Powers were, in no particular order: #Amurrians #Restaldumi #Alvarians #Climorians #Yaratekna #Versellians Category:Outdated